A Little While Longer
by ReichenAngel
Summary: They only have to wait a little while longer, but it can be hard. SHM/ASP. Rated M for language and mild sexual content to be safe.


**~So this is the first one shot I've written. Normally when I try to write one it just never seems to end and develops into chapters. But this one I did manage to end in a decent manner. Hopefully you, the readers, will agree. Review if you'd like, criticism not welcome unless it has good intentions, it's not an excuse to be rude.~**

"He's staring at you again." Rose whispered into her cousin's ear while peering over at the Slytherin table. "Why does he do that? He's so fucking weird."

Sure enough as Albus glanced back, he met Malfoy's cool gaze, which he held until the blonde-haired person looked back down at his table. "I dunno Rosie, maybe he's looking at you." He sighed going back to his meal.

"Well that's not true." She snipped "I lack a certain thing he likes in a partner."

"And what does that mean." He choked around a mouthful of turkey

"One, finish what's in your mouth before you speak to people, it's revolting. And two, Scorpius Malfoy seeks for the other team if you know what I mean." She made sure to articulate each word and shot him a pointed look.

"Well that was kind of obvious Rosie; He is the seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team… as opposed to us being on Gryffindor." Albus stated blinking vacantly. "I mean if that's the case so does Louis," he gestured over to their Ravenclaw cousin.

"Albus Severus are you slow or are you just playing dumb?" She hollered smacking him in the back of the head before adding much more quietly "He fancies other wizards. As in he's… he's a homosexual." The last part was said with quite a bit of disdain.

"Yes I know that Rose, I wasn't born under a rock. I don't see what the big deal is. Leaves more witches for the rest of us blokes." Albus groaned rubbing his temple. "Any way I'm gonna go stop at their table and see if Lily's finished my Quidditch book then I'm heading to bed."

If his cousin had any protests, he didn't give her a chance to voice them. In only a few quick steps he was behind his younger sister at the Slytherin table. Only about five or six people away from Malfoy. "Yeah I finished your damn book, and no it's not with me." She grumbled without turning around. "Back up a bit and you can follow me to the dungeons and I'll get it for you."

Wordlessly he backed up and followed his sister out of the great hall and down the stairs leading to the dungeons. It wasn't until they got about half way to the Slytherin Commons that his sister rounded on him. "I don't know how long you expect to keep this up. I don't read much so there's only so many books everyone is going to believe I've borrowed from you. Especially since you hardly read and there's only so many books that you actually own."

"It's only for a little while longer Lils, this is the only way we can keep contact with each other save a few stolen glances." He griped.

"Well if you guys hadn't been canoodling in the fucking Library for Merlin's sake he wouldn't have been outed by that Hufflepuff girl. You're just lucky your head was hidden behind that stack of books. Could you imagine the shock that poor girl would have suffered from if she saw whose dick was in Malfoy's mouth."

"Lily!" The youngest Potter didn't say anything just started walking again. "The semester's almost over. I've got it all planned out. A couple more just another week then we're on our own. I don't have to worry about the family finding out or our friends. By that point no one can do anything."

"And I suppose you two will just fly away into the sunset on your brooms holding hands? How fucking cute. If you weren't my brother I would just announce the whole thing. I don't even understand the whole thing."

"Hippogriff shit. You haven't told mum and dad about Natalie. That Ravenclaw in my year."

"I talk about her all the time. Sure I don't correct the when they assume that 'Nat' is short for Nathen. And of course, me using gender-neutral pronouns helps keep the questions limited. But I can talk about the person I'm seeing as often as I like." Lily retorted flushing. "And speaking of Nat I was supposed to meet her near the kitchens after dinner." She put her arm out to stop him "Stay right here. I'll be right out."

Letting out a sigh Albus slumped against the dungeon wall as Lily slipped around the corner to the Slytherin entrance. One more week, that's all he had to deal with before they could put their plans into action. Damn their families and their peers. Speaking of, several Slytherins walked past him, only a few stopping to spare him a curious look. Their houses still had animosity but everyone, for the most part, avoided causing problems with Albus. He was an all-around likeable bloke and if someone did happen to cross him, it usually didn't end well for them.

Right when he was about to call it quits and head up to his own dorms Malfoy and his cronies Goyle and Monroe turned down his passageway . Briefly, he caught Malfoy's eye but pointedly returned his gaze to the wall in front of him.

"Like what you see Potter? I did see your eyes flit in my direction." The Slytherin Head boy sneered earning a few chuckles from his lackeys.

"I was merely making certain of my surroundings Malfoy. Can never be too careful in a dungeon full of snakes" Albus shot back coolly narrowing his eyes at the other boy.

"Well usually the Lions know better than to venture onto our turf."

"If you must know I'm waiting for my sister. She ran into her dorm to grab a book I let her borrow. She's just taking her time getting it."

Malfoy's posture relaxed briefly before he straightened back up. "Maybe she hopes one of her housemates will teach you what happens when you wander too far into the snake pit." Goyle and Monroe took a few menacing steps forward.

Albus rose to his feet and squared his shoulders at the two larger boys "You running out of snake jokes Malfoy that one's a bit tried."

"Alright boys put your cocks away, the pissin' contest is over." Lily snapped from behind him. "Honestly Al I can't leave you alone for a moment without you stirring up trouble." Handing him his book.

The Gryffindor just grunted his response, shoved past the two thick Slytherins roughly, and stopped in front of Malfoy staring him down for an instant before pushing through him as well. "Lily. Gents."

Without a backward glance, Albus strode out of the dungeons straight to the Gryffindor Tower room, pausing only to say "Baubles" for the Fat Lady to let him into his common room. He ignored Rose and the rest of their friends and went into his dorm. Barely noticing that there was no one else in the room, he sat on his bed, drew his curtain, and flipped through his book until he found a folded up piece of parchment.

_Albus,_

_I hope that your sister kept her word and delivered this letter to you. I do not doubt that it will find its way to you one way or another but with her, you can never be too sure. However, I suppose I should have more trust in her she has been playing the part of owl very well the past three weeks. Which if you could tell her that I am eternally grateful. Had we been just a slight bit more careful we would be able to actually spend a bit more time together alone rather than a chance run in here or there. If you had not told me to leave her alone I would have hexed that girl until she would never have the opportunity to bring about more gossiping spawn into this world. Oh, I can hear you now "Scor I'm sure she didn't know what she saw and mentioned it to a friend and an older student probably over heard and spread it around." Eleven year olds are not as innocent as you think; they are desensitized by older siblings and the rubbish in the news. She knew what my mouth was doing around that "__**mystery**__" person's cock._

_Any way I mostly wanted to write to let you know that I have secured a flat in London for the first week in July. I already have the first months and security taken care of. I also acquired a healer internship starting upon graduation. So we only have to wait another two weeks before we can start our lives together. It may be a while before we can afford much, I foresee my father cutting me off, but we will manage. I simply cannot wait for us to begin the next chapter in our lives._

_Love Always,_

_Scorpius_

Smiling to himself Albus folded the letter back into its neat square and stepped out of the curtains to the trunk at the end of his bed. "Just a little while longer Scor." He breathed before burying it under everything else along with his other letters. "Just a little while longer."


End file.
